darksoulsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Królewski czarodziej Navlaan
right|300px Królewski czarodziej Navlaan – postać z gry Dark Souls II. Położenie Można go znaleźć w Warowni Aldii na pierwszym piętrze, pod schodami, po prawej stronie. Opis Navlaan wydaje się być miłym, młodym mężczyzną, cierpiącym z powodu posiadania w sobie wrogiej istoty. Mówi normalnym, łagodnym głosem gdy gracz jest człowiekiem i wrogim, złowieszczym głosem gdy gracz jest pustym. Na dodatek w swojej drugiej postaci odnosi się do siebie w liczbie mnogiej. Jego dobra osobowość prosi wyraźnie gracza, aby go za wszelką cenę nie uwalniał. Zbiór wiadomości na pierwszym piętrze, znajdujący się przed przełącznikiem po drugiej stronie schodów, zdaje się odnosić do Navlaana i jego niebezpiecznej, podwójnej natury. Historia Królewski czarodziej pracował nad stworzeniem potężnych zaklęć, mając nadzieję, że przyniesie światu nowe formy magii. Coś poszło jednak nie tak podczas eksperymentów, powodując stworzenie wrogiej istoty, która opętała młodego czarnoksiężnika, powodując u niego rozdwojenie osobowości. Ta istota zwie się Navlaan. Pewnego dnia Navlaan przejął pełną kontrolę nad psychiką czarodzieja i rozpoczął masowe mordy. Po tym jak "dobra strona" czarodzieja obudziła się, poczuł wszystkie morderstwa popełnione przez wrogą istotę. Przerażony tymi czynami i czujący się częściowo odpowiedzialny za to, co zaszło, mag zapieczętował siebie i Navlaana za magiczną barierą. Opisy zaklęć: strzępki życia i mroczna dusza sugerują, że Navlaan i cała jego wioska została stracona, ze względu na praktykowaną przez niego sztukę nekromancji. Dlatego możliwym jest, że albo wroga istota jest duchem samego Navlaana, albo ów byt jest osobną istotą, która po prostu przyjęła imię Navlaan. Zlecenia zabójstw Jeśli gracz porozmawia z Navlaanem będąc pustym, nie wypuszczając go, poprosi nas, aby pokazać mu kilka rzeczy, za co zostaniemy nagrodzeni. Równać się to będzie z zabiciem postaci, które posiadają owe przedmioty. Zdobyte łupy nie będą przekazywane Navlaanowi po przedstawieniu mu ich. Pokazując mu wszystkie przedmioty, czarodziej da w nagrodę graczowi swój zestaw. # Drabiniarz Gilligan – Navlaan chce jego miniaturę drabiny, za którą w zamian da pierścień rozproszenia. # Kartograf Cale '– Navlaan chce jego hełm, za który w zamian da kadzidło prostaka. # 'Felkin Wyrzutek – Navlaan chce jego kostur, za który w zamian da piromancję - zakazane słońce. # Szmaragdowa Herold – Navlaan chce jej stare pióro, za które w zamian da zaklęcie - uwolnienie magii. Oszukanie Navlaana Wszystkie cztery postacie można oszczędzić, zdobywając przedmioty na inne sposoby. Oto, w jaki sposób każdy przedmiot jest zdobywany bez mordowania postaci: # Miniaturkę drabiny można kupić u Gilligana za 7 999 dusz. # Cale nagrodzi gracza całym, swoim zestawem, jeśli mapa w posiadłości w Majuli będzie wypełniona. Równać się to będzie z pokonaniem określonych bossów i rozpaleniem wszystkich pierwotnych ognisk. Wtedy po wyczerpaniu dialogu z Calem otrzyma się jego zbroję, wraz z hełmem. # Felkin da graczowi cały swój ekwipunek, jeśli będzie się miało wiarę i inteligencję na przynajmniej 20 poziomie. Kostur można też zdobyć zabijając mimikrę znajdującą się przed Warownią Aldii (chyba, że gra się w Scholar of the First Sin). # Szmaragdowa Herold przekaże graczowi stare pióro, podczas rozmowy w Smoczym Gnieździe. Uwolnienie Navlaana Navlaana można uwolnić, przesuwając dźwignię znajdującą się po przeciwnej stronie pomieszczenia, w którym czarodziej jest uwięziony. Wykonanie tego zakończy jego zlecenia zabójstw i pozwoli, by jego mroczna strona od czasu do czasu najeżdżała na świat gracza, upuszczając zawsze kukłę człowieka po klęsce. Jeśli w tym momencie się z nim porozmawia jako pusty, powie, że zamierza podróżować po całym świecie, co sugeruje, że będzie kontynuował mordowanie ludzi podczas swoich podróży. Jeśli się z nim rozmawia, będąc człowiekiem, jego dobra osobowość będzie sprzedawać przedmioty. Zabicie jego ludzkiej postaci w Warowni Aldii uniemożliwi dalsze inwazje za pośrednictwem jego mrocznej strony. Towary Ciekawostki * Navlaan potrafi rzucać zaklęciami bez użycia dzwonków lub kosturów. * Navlaan pod pewnymi względami przypomina dwie postacie z poprzednich gier Souls. ''Pierwsza to Mefistofeles z ''Demon's Souls, ponieważ ma podobne zlecenia zabójstw, a druga postać to Kirk, Rycerz Cierni z pierwszego Dark Souls, który również kilkukrotnie atakuje gracza podczas gry. * Ma niebieską skórę, podobnie jak Fenito Agdayne. Nie wiadomo jednak, czy czarownik jest w rzeczywistości Fenito, czy też niebieskawa skóra jest efektem ubocznym posiadania Navlaana. * Tytuł "królewski czarodziej" sugeruje, że pracował wcześniej zarówno na dworze królewskim Drangleic, jak i dla lorda Aldii (odkąd znajduje się w jego Warowni). Galeria Plik:Navlaan 2.png Plik:Navlaan 3.png en:Royal Sorcerer Navlaan Kategoria:Postacie w Dark Souls II Kategoria:Przeciwnicy w Dark Souls II Kategoria:Kupcy w Dark Souls II